503
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Observando la llave sin mucho interés, Winry se percató de algo sumamente curioso y que no le había puesto atención antes. Ella y Edward estaban en la habitación quinientos tres. Otra vez. No. No era "otra vez", era como por vez número nueve: la misma cantidad de hoteles que habían visitado juntos en los últimos años. ¿Era alguna especie de coincidencia? ¿Destino? ¿Cosa de Edward?


**Disclaimer: El nombre de la web es toda la renuncia que necesito.**

**Línea temporal: Post-Brotherhood/Manga. ****Por lo tanto, hay spoilers.**

* * *

**503**

_Capítulo Único_

Desde que se habían casado, Edward y Winry viajaban mucho juntos. Edward había aprendido en su viaje a Oeste que era un desperdicio de vida pasar el tiempo sin Winry, investigar y viajar sin ella. Después de todo para curarse de aquel enorme trozo de metal que le atravesó el abdomen allá en Briggs había acortado su tiempo de vida. Lo mejor era aprovechar a su esposa lo más que pudiera.

Winry se sentó en la acogedora cama de la habitación del hotel de Aquroya que compartía con su esposo y le sonrió dulcemente. Edward se retiró del lugar dándole un beso de despedida antes, alegando que tenía hambre y bajaría al restaurante unos momentos. ¡Ja! Momentos, claro.

La Señora Elric se acostó en la cama sin mucho cuidado y enterró la cabeza en los cobertores recién lavados que olían agradablemente a suavizante de telas. Su cara se topó con algo durante el proceso. Una llave. La llave de la habitación para ser exactos. El idiota de su marido la había dejado. Debería dejarle afuera por su despiste.

Observando la llave sin mucho interés, Winry se percató de algo sumamente curioso y que no le había puesto atención antes. Estaban en la habitación quinientos tres. Otra vez. No. No era "otra vez", era como por vez número nueve, la misma cantidad de hoteles que habían visitado juntos en los últimos años. ¿Era laguna especie de coincidencia? ¿Destino? ¿Estaba hecho a posta? Winry mordisqueó sus uñas y recordó como Edward siempre discutía al teléfono cuando estaban haciendo las reservaciones. ¿Sería por eso? ¿Por el número de la habitación? El gusano de la curiosidad la pico y bajó hasta la zona del restaurante.

Edward se encontraba rezagado en una de las mesas del fondo comiendo todo lo que pedía y le ponían en frente. Cualquiera pensaría que el hombre no había probado bocado en semanas. Winry le tiró las llaves encima de la mesa y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un intrigado Edward mirando la llave. Mordió una pieza de pollo después.

—La llave. Mírala.

—¿Qué? —repitió.

—Quinientos tres. ¿Te dice algo?

Elric tragó rápidamente y, con una elegancia que pocas veces poseía, limpio su boca de todas las manchas de carne y salsa. Observó a su esposa fijamente.

—Te diste cuenta.

Por la manera en que lo había dicho, ahora Winry sí estaba segura de que no era ninguna coincidencia. Pero ¿por qué lo había hecho?

—Me he tardado bastante —admitió Winry con una media sonrisa—, pero sí. Me he dado cuenta. Pero ¿por qué la habitación quinientos tres?

—Yo... Es estúpido, Winry.

—Pensaré que el estúpido eres tú si no me lo dices.

—¿Recuerdas… recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a Central? ¿Cuándo murió Hughes y nosotros no sabíamos nada? —Winry asintió amargamente—. Tu habitación era ese, la quinientos tres. Tú te pasaste el día encerrada llorando cuando te enteraste de la muerte de Hughes. Luego me cocinaste una tarta y lloraste frente a mí nuevamente ahí, en tu cuarto de hotel. Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

—Lo sé —admitió Winry suavemente, sabiendo que estaba caminando sobre hielo delgado—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

—Quería que olvidaras tus recuerdos tristes en esa habitación. Que tuvieras uno nuevos, que fueras feliz en ellos. Sé que eso no regresará tus lágrimas ni a Hughes, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. Es estúpido, te lo dije.

No era estúpido. Winry estaba agradecida por ello. Edward era más dulce de lo que creía. Se inclinó por encima de la mesa sin aguantarse las ganas de besar profundamente a su esposo. Ella sí que tenía un montón de buenos recuerdos en la habitación quinientos tres. Y esa noche estaba dispuesta a hacer más.

* * *

**¿Son felices con la insinuación del final? Recuerden que yo no escribo lemon :D**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
